Daybreak to Nightfall
by WondaGal
Summary: Sequel to Dawn to Dusk. Cindy, Jade, Sage, Adam, Julian, Bridget and Ness all head to Mystic Falls to get over Alison's death.Little do they know tthat another group of vampires already resides there. What could go wrong?
1. New In Town

AN: Sequel to Dawn to Dusk. As you all know Alison is dead, so Bridget, Cindy, Jade, Ness, Sage, Adam, and Julian have headed to Mystic Falls, where the Salvatores live. Disclaimer is obvious with both Twilight and Vampire Diaries, but I own OCs. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

New In Town

(Elena-POV)

Caroline came over yesterday and told me that there was a new family in town. There were moving into a mansion on the outskirts of town. I decided to drive by and see if they needed any help moving in. Caroline told me where the house was and I got into my car and drove there.

* * *

><p>(Bridget-POV)<p>

Adam tossed me over his shoulder and was carrying me around. I smacked him endlessly, but he only laughed.

"Adam, put me down!" I told him.

"No way," he replied.

"Ness is going to be so pissed at you when she finds out you're goofing off instead of bringing things inside, you big goofball."

Adam laughed, but it went from happy laughing to nervous laughing and I looked up and found Renesmee standing in the doorframe.

"And what do you think you're doing Adam?" she asked.

"Nothing," Adam replied innocently.

"Damn right you are, back to work."

"Yes dear."

Renesmee headed inside.

A girl drove up and got out of her car. She walked over to us.

"Hi, I'm Elena Gilbert and I heard you were new here," the girl told us, "Welcome to Mystic Falls."

"I'm Bridget Sinclair and this is my brother Adam," I told her, "and thanks, we're so psyched to be here."

"Adam Fredrick Sinclair!" I heard Renesmee call.

"I'm coming, sweetheart!" he called back, before turning to us, "That would be my girl calling, so I got to go, before she kills me." Adam walked inside.

"Would you like to come in Elena?" I asked.

"Sure," she replied.

We entered and I found Sage and Julian lifting the couch to where Cynthia wanted it.

"Cindy, Sage, Julian this is Elena Gilbert, the welcoming committee," I told them.

"Hey," Elena greeted them.

"Sage and Julian are my other two brothers and Cynthia Cullen or Cindy as she likes to be called is Sage's girl."

"Hello Elena," Sage greeted her before turning to Cynthia, "Angel, I think it looks fine."

"Fine, I can see you're tired of moving furniture, so we'll leave it there," Cynthia replied.

"So, are you guys all related?" Elena asked.

"Well in a way yeah," I replied, "As I said before Sage, Julian and Adam are all my older brothers. Sage is the oldest, then Julian, then Adam and then me. Jayden and Renesmee, who you'll meet soon enough, are Cindy's cousins. We all moved out here from Vancouver, British Columbia. Our parents moved to Forks and let us move out here. Since Sage is twenty and out of high school, he's going to get a job at the hospital and support us. Adam, Renesmee and I are seventeen and Julian and Jayden are eighteen. Cynthia is twenty and is going to stay home and take care of the house."

"Oh, I see. So how come you came out here?"

"We'd rather not say," Cynthia replied.

"Okay, um...so...where are guys going to school?"

"Mystic Falls High," a voice replied. I looked up and saw Jayden and Renesmee coming downstairs.

"Elena, these two are Cindy's cousins, Renesmee Cullen and Jayden Cullen or as they like to be called, Ness and Jade," I told her, "Ness, Jade, meet Elena Gilbert."

"Hey," Jayden greeted her.

"Hi, um listen I need to go. I'm meeting my boyfriend for dinner. So, I'll see you guys later?" Elena asked.

"Certainly," Renesmee replied. Elena left and we all looked at each other.

"Well school ought to be interesting," I thought aloud. Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	2. Mystic Falls High

AN: The first day of school. Disclaimer is obvious for both Twilight and Vampire Diaries. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Mystic Falls High

(Elena-POV)

I got out of my car in the school parking lot and looked around for Stefan. I found him standing across the parking lot. I waved to him, but he didn't respond. He was watching the new kids drive up in their black Ferrari.

"Oh God!" I whisper groaned. They were loaded and I acted like a total fool in front of them. I didn't care about money, but still.

I walked to Stefan's side and kissed his cheek in greeting.

"Hey," I greeted him.

"Good morning Elena," he replied not taking his eyes off of one of the new kids in particular. Bridget, I think her name was.

He walked over to her and began to talk to her.

* * *

><p>(Bridget-POV)<p>

I was stopped in the parking lot by a very surprised Stefan Salvatore.

"Bridget? Bridget Sinclair?" he asked.

"The one and only. It's nice to see you again Stefan," I told him.

"You as well," he replied. He greeted my brothers and was introduced to Jayden and Renesmee. "Where have you been?" Stefan asked.

"With my family," I replied.

"Still a cold one."

"Still a classic vampire."

"Look, Bridget, Damon hasn't been himself and I know that he might come to his senses if he sees a familiar face. So, will you come over for dinner tonight?"

"I'll need to ask Sage, you how overprotective he can be. I'll let you know my answer by the end of the day."

"Of course."

I walked away. I should have known moving out here was a mistake. This was the birthplace and home of the two Salvatore brothers, Damon and Stefan. The last time I was here with my family, Damon and Stefan fought over me and in the end I chose Damon. Stefan remained my friend and I was glad he'd moved on with Elena.

I called Sage during lunch and he said I could go and told me that he wasn't Dad, so I could do what I wanted as long as I was careful.

So, I headed to the boarding house that night. I knocked on the door and Stefan opened it.

"Come on in Bridget," he told me.

I entered and took my coat off. Stefan led me into the main room, where I saw Damon.

"Damon, there's someone here to see you," Stefan told him.

"Tell them to go away," Damon replied.

"You really want me to go away, Damon?" I asked in my usual melodic voice.

Damon whirled around. "Bridget?" he asked.

"The one and only," I replied.

He took me in his arms and Stefan left us alone.

"I thought...you...left," he told me, while kissing my cheeks, lips, and forehead.

"I did, I left with my family, but I'm back now," I replied. I shoved him off of me softly. He felt hurt. "I live here in town, with my brothers and their girlfriends. It's the old mansion on the outskirts of town."

"Well I may just stop by one of these days to say hello," Damon replied. I tried to smile, but failed miserably.

"Hey what's wrong?" Damon asked.

"Damon I...I have to go, Sage wants me home before dark," I replied.

"Is he your Father now?"

"No, but he's overprotective. I have to go."

"Alright, but you will come back?"

"We'll see."

I left and drove like a maniac. I made to the mansion, opened the door, entered closed it and broke down into dry sobs.

Cynthia was making dinner and she came out of the kitchen wearing an apron.

"Oh Bridget," she said as she ran to my side. She picked me up off of the floor and guided me over to the couch.

"Ness, can you watch the dinner cook? I have to take care of Bridget," Cynthia told Renesmee.

"Sure Cindy, do what you have to do," Renesmee replied as she headed into the kitchen.

Cynthia turned to me, "What happened?"

"D-did Sage t-tell y-you about my l-love t-triangle the l-last t-time we w-were here?" I asked in a shaky voice. Cynthia nodded. "W-well, I s-saw D-Damon today and he w-was so h-happy to see me and I c-can't handle another heartbreak." I started to sob on her shoulder.

Before I met the Cullen family, I had a lover, Christopher Smith. I loved him and he loved me, but when he tried to rape me, Sage was the only one home and happened to be walking by my room when I screamed for help. He dragged Christopher outside and killed him for hurting me. We moved so that I could move on and I did. Or at least I thought I did. I loved and still love Damon, but I was afraid. Damon was beyond handsome. He was a _god_. He was also had a witty attitude and always knew what to say. He was smart. I loved him, but I couldn't let my heart and soul become broken again.

Cynthia seemed to remember Christopher because she said, "Don't worry Bridget. From what Sage told me, Damon was heartless and killed people without batting an eyelid before you showed up in his life. You've changed him for the better. He loves you, don't worry so much. I have no doubt that everything will work out fine."

"Thanks Cindy. You always know what to say to make me feel better," I told her.

"You're like a sister to me Bridget, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you."

She gave me a hug and headed into the kitchen. She came out of the kitchen-still wearing her apron-just in time to see Sage walk in. He kissed Cynthia in greeting and then slumped down on the couch next to me.

"Long day at work, love?" Cynthia asked as she sat down next to him and handed him a glass of blood, "Here, I know it's been difficult for you to get a chance to hunt, so I had Julian and Adam save some their kill for you."

"Thank you, Angel," Sage replied as he took the glass, "The day was terribly long, but I love my work and you of course."

Sage drained his glass and Cynthia dragged him upstairs. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know what was going through Sage, Cynthia, Julian, Jayden, Adam, and Renesmee's minds. I decided to head over to the boarding house.

I knocked and Damon opened it.

"Bridget, I thought you had to be home before dark?" he told me.

"Well, I snuck out. It wasn't hard, my brothers were all too occupied to notice," I replied.

"Come on in."

"Listen Damon, I have something to tell you..." I launched into my story of Christopher. When I finished, Damon's mouth was hanging open.

"I would never do that to you Bridget. Not in a million years," he told me, "I love you, Bridget."

"I love you Damon," I was about to kiss him, but the vibrating of my cell phone killed the moment. I answered it without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?" I asked.

_"Hello Bridget," Clara greeted me._

"Hey Mom."

_"Are you having a nice time?" _

"The greatest."

_"How are the boys? Are they behaving themselves?"_

"They're fine. I have a hunch that Sage is getting ready to ask Cynthia to marry him. They're both posing as twenty year olds since they both look slightly older than they are. I think Sage will want to elope."

_"Bridget, I'm shocked! You really don't know your brother at all! Sage's human mother wanted her only son to have a beautiful and lovely wedding. Sage will want to honour that wish."_

"Well, if he does plan to ask, he'll defiantly go to Forks to ask Alice and Jasper for their blessing. By the way where are you and Dad?"

_"Oh your Father and I are in Forks. We're staying with the Cullen family until further notice. It makes it easier to make up stories."_

"I see. So, I have to go, I'm at a friend's place."

_"Bridget!_

"Relax, it's Damon."

"Hello Clara," he greeted her. My Mom greeted him as well.

"Well, bye Mom." I hung up. I turned to Damon, "Sorry."

"That's fine." He kissed me and it turned into a full make-out session. I pulled away, when I felt his hand on the zipper of my sweater. "No Damon, please not now. I...I'm not completely ready yet," I told him. He understood and released me.

I kissed him goodnight and headed home.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	3. A Visitor and Elena Knows

AN: A turning point for Sylvia. Disclaimer is obvious for both categories, but I own all OCs. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

A Visitor and Elena Knows

(Jayden-POV)

I heard the doorbell ring the next day. I opened it and found Sylvia Hale.

"Surprise!" she told me.

I hugged her and pulled her into the house. "I can't believe you're here!" I squealed.

"Yeah, well Dad let me come. After we came back from France, Dad thought I should see you, check in on my newfound cousin. So, he let me drive up to Mystic Falls."

"How did you like France?"

"It was fabulous, not my favourite country, but a close second."

"How's your family?"

"Dad's fine, so are Aunt Grace, Aunt Violet and Uncle Wyatt."

"What about Aunt Delia?"

"Well, you know I don't see eye to eye with her."

"What happened?"

"She doesn't treat me like a daughter. She treats me more like I'm just another person there. I need a Mom and Delia's really the only person I can turn to because my real Mom died a long time ago."

"It'll get better Syl, I'm sure of it."

"Thank Jade. Anyway, on to more pleasant topics, how's everyone?"

"Oh they're all fine. Mom, Dad and the others moved back to Forks for a bit, while the Sinclair siblings, Cindy, Ness and I moved out here to get over a death of our friend Alison. She died before Aunt Bella's venom could change her."

"Oh I'm sorry Jade."

"It's okay, we've kind of moved on, but it still hurts to talk about."

Sylvia hugged me.

Cynthia walked in, "Hey Cindy, where's Sage?" I asked.

"He said he had an errand to run and took the Ferrari. He's been gone for a while now."

Sage walked in through the front door. "Hey Angel, sorry I took so long," he told Cynthia.

"It's fine."

"So Syl, are you staying with us?" I asked.

"I don't know. You know me Jade, I don't like to stay in one place for very long," Sylvia replied.

Bridget walked in with a crow on her shoulder. The crow was snuggling up in the crook of her neck.

"Hey Bridget," I greeted her, "What's with the crow?"

"Oh him, Syl, Jade, meet Damon, my lover," she told us. I looked at her like she was crazy. The crow was surrounded by a light and then a man, probably around the age of twenty appeared in the room.

"Wow," I gasped.

"Hello, I'm Damon Salvatore," he greeted us.

"Jayden Cullen, but call me Jade and this is my cousin Sylvia Hale," I greeted her.

"Oh my God! Damon, I can't believe this!" Sylvia stood up and hugged Damon.

"You two know each other?" Bridget asked. I could detect a hint of jealously in her voice.

"Of course. Damon and I met when my family moved to Mystic Falls and lived here for a while. Damon was and still is my best guy friend. Stefan and I were in love back then. Speaking of Stefan how is he?"

"Let me call him over, so you can see him," Damon replied.

Stefan was over in a flash. Elena was with him.

"Sylvia? Sylvia Hale?" Stefan asked.

"That's me. It's nice to see you again Stefan. You haven't changed at all," Sylvia replied.

"Who is she Stefan?" Elena asked.

"An old friend," Stefan replied.

"More like lover," Sylvia whispered under her breath. Stefan's head snapped up.

He gasped. "Sylvia, would you care to join Damon and I at the boarding house for dinner, tonight?"

"Well even though I don't eat, sure. I could do with some blood."

"Wait, you're a vampire?" Elena asked.

"Yup. I'm a cold one as we're referred to so often. I'm literally a walking, talking corpse. Jade, Ness, and Cindy are all half vamps. It's a long story and honestly I'd rather not share it as it's not all mine to tell."

"So, Sylvia, I'll see you tonight?" Stefan asked.

"That depends. Will you appear in this form or the great hunting falcon?" Sylvia asked.

Stefan smiled. "You remembered."

"How could I forget? You literally never my side. You were a falcon on my shoulder while I was hunting. My hunting partner. My favourite hunting bird."

"Okay...I think I've heard enough. Stefan outside," Elena told him as she dragged him outside.

* * *

><p>(Elena-POV)<p>

Who did that Sylvia girl think she was? So she knew Stefan before I did. Did that give her, a claim to him? Hell no!

"What was that?" I asked Stefan.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Didn't seem like nothing."

"Elena...Sylvia and I have a history_"

"She's not another Katherine is she?"

"No. Sylvia is different. We have some things in common. Both our Mothers died when we little. We both love reading and literature. Elena, you have to understand, Sylvia was broken and hurt when I first met her. She witnessed her Father's change at age seventeen. It's the one thing that stands out in her mind. She feels guilty. Her Father, Jackson, is alive, but he's a vampire. Sylvia used to think about what might have happened if she and Father weren't turned. Sadly, she'll never know. I helped her through it and so did Damon. We were her best friends. The only ones she had in fact. Later, she and I...well...we fell in love with each other. Then the time came for Sylvia and her family to move on in their travels. We said goodbye and I never saw her again, at least not until now."

"Do you still...you know...love her?"

"I don't know. I really don't."

"You need to figure it out. It's me or her, Stefan. You decide."

I walked away and when I turned around, I found him embracing Sylvia Hale. I drove away in my car. I reached Jenna's and ran up to my room and sobbed.

* * *

><p>(Sylvia-POV)<p>

I was now sitting in the main room of the Salvatore brothers' boarding house. I was talking to Stefan.

"Dad's taken me almost everywhere. France, Italy, Spain. You name it, I've probably been there," I told him.

"Sylvia, I asked you to join me here because I need to make something clear. Do you still love me?" Stefan asked.

I froze. "Stefan...I...well I...yes, I do. I love you Stefan. I don't think I ever stopped, but if you choose the Gilbert girl over me, I won't think any less of you."

Stefan closed his eyes.

"Do you need time?"

"Yes."

"Take all the time you need. We have forever."

I stood up and left.

The moment I reached my car, my phone rang. I answered it.

"Hey, Aunt Violet."

_"Sylvia, thank goodness!"_

"What's wrong?"

_"It's your Dad, sweetie. Delia lied to us all, she screeched at your Father about how she couldn't stand that you were his daughter. She hates the fact that you belonged to him and his human wife. Delia fled. Your Father tried to stop her, but she did something to him. He's unconscious. Which, is impossible for our kind, but he's in a coma."_

I couldn't speak. My Dad was my whole world.

_"We need you here sweetie. How fast can you get Alaska?"_

I was at a loss for words.

_"Sylvia, are you still there?"_

"Yes...I'm here...I'm going to pack tonight and leave for Alaska as soon as I can. I shall see you soon," I whispered.

I called Bridget, who ran over and drove me to the mansion. I dry sobbed in Cynthia, Jayden, Renesmee and Bridget's embraces.

"I leave in morning," I told them.

"Syl, perhaps I should come with you," Cynthia told me, "I can see the past, maybe I can find out what happened to him."

"It would the world to me Cindy, but I can't ask you to come with me and leave your family," I told her.

"Syl, you are my family. We're cousins and always will be. So I'm going whether you like or not, I only have one condition. You know I can't be without Sage even for short time, so can he come?"

"Certainly."

* * *

><p>AN: I know...I know...cliff-hanger. Please review. Please.<p> 


	4. Jackson's Unconscious State

AN: This is the first chapter not to change POVs half way through. We finally get to see Jackson's state. Disclaimers are obvious, but I own all OCs. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

Jackson's Unconscious State

(Sylvia-POV)

We arrived in Alaska the next day. Sage, Cynthia and I rented a car and we headed to my family's house. I ran into the house and upstairs to my Father's room. I found laying him on the bed, unconscious. I knelt by his bed and dry sobbed. I felt a set of arms wrap around me. Aunt Rosalie. If she was here then so were Uncle Emmett and Grandpa Carlisle.

"The past is grim Syl," Cynthia told me, "Aside from bringing lust in people, Delia can also torture the soul and she did that to your Father. It's another way for us to die. He's slowly dying Syl. I'm sorry."

"No!" I sobbed, "Can't we stop it?"

"Sylvia, there's no way," Sage told me, "I have a gift that tortures and kills, and there's no way to reverse it."

I sobbed even harder.

"Sylvia," a voice whispered in pain. I looked up and found my Dad looking at me. The dark circles under his eyes stood out and were really dark. His skin was beyond pale. His eyes no longer held a gold colour; instead they held a sickly yellow. He looked like he could die at any second. "My one and only daughter," Dad whispered, "The only child I'll ever have."

"Daddy, please! You can't die! I need you!" I pleaded.

"Sylvia, I need you...to listen to your Aunt Violet. She is your caretaker. She loves you as if you were her own. She, your Uncle Wyatt and your Aunt Grace all do. I'm leaving you in Violet's care."

"I'll kill Delia! I will! I swear it!"

"Killing her will not avenge my soul, darling. I want you to listen to Aunts and Uncle," Dad turned to Aunt Violet, "Violet you are the second oldest, therefore, you are the head of the family, the leader of our coven. You also have access to my journals. Give them to Sylvia," He turned to Aunt Grace, "Don't let Wyatt burn the house down," He turned to Uncle Wyatt, "Behave yourself," He turned to Aunt Rosalie, "Rosie, my dear sweet little sister. I haven't seen you as often as I may have liked, but I love you, little sister. Give this to Jayden," He handed Aunt Rosalie a letter and turned to Uncle Emmett, "Emmett, all I say is...take of my niece and sister. Promise that no harm will ever come to them."

"You have my word Jackson," Uncle Emmett replied.

Dad turned to Grandpa, "Carlisle, you took me in when I abandoned Aro and I thank you for that Please give my regards and wishes to Esme, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Alice, Jasper, and Pierce," Dad turned to Sage and Cynthia, "Sage, Cynthia may not be my daughter, but she is my niece, so take care of her. Cynthia, you're as beautiful as your Mother. I want you to keep working on your gift. Don't give up," Dad turned to me, "Sylvia, you have to promise me that you won't kill yourself. I don't want your death, I want you to live and find yourself a young man to spend the rest of your life with. Promise me Sylvia."

"I promise Daddy," I whispered, shakily. His eyes closed and I sobbed at his bedside.

We burned him and Aunt Violet kept his ashes in a covered vase in our main room.

I returned to Mystic Falls with Cynthia and Sage. I took with me all of my Father's journals.

We reached the mansion. Jayden hugged me. "I heard...are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" I asked.

"Sorry, that was a stupid question."

Stefan walked through the front door.

"Sylvia, I...what's wrong?" he asked.

"My Dad is dead. My step-mom killed him," I whispered.

He took me into his arms and I buried my face in his shoulder.

"You're coming to live with me and Damon. You need us. That is, if it's okay with your family," Stefan told me.

"Go ahead Syl. You need Stefan and Damon, now more than ever," Cynthia told me.

I moved into a spare room of the boarding house that night.

I then sat down in the family room and stared into the fire burning in the hearth.

Damon sat down next to me and Stefan picked me up and set me on his lap.

"Syl, what happened?" Damon asked.

"My step-mom killed my Dad. His final words to me were to keep living because he thinks that, that's what is best," I told them in shaky voice.

Damon embraced me.

"Hey guys, I...What is _she _doing here?" I heard a voice ask. Elena.

Stefan nodded at Damon. Damon stood up and walked over to Elena.

"She lives here now and she's going through a hard time. I think she'd appreciate it if you left," Damon told her.

Elena walked out the front door and slammed it shut on her way out.

"That was uncalled for," Damon commented on the slam. He heard my whimper and sat down next to me again.

"What's worse is I can't see him again. The only thing we have left of him is his ashes," I told them, "He's gone and I had a chance to save him."

"Syl, Sage told me about the state he was in. There wasn't anything you could do," Damon told me.

I couldn't speak. I was cut off. I felt like someone had cut me open, ripped my heart out and then put it back and stitched me up. I closed my eyes and buried my face into Stefan's chest. My Dad was the greatest. I didn't see him for years and when I finally did he had married my step-mom. She hated me and killed him because of me. This was my fault. This wasn't something I would let go of. Ever.

* * *

><p>AN: Aww. Poor Sylvia. Please review. Please.<p> 


	5. We All Wanna Believe In Love

AN: Finally a decent chapter without grief. It has all the couples. Disclaimers are obvious, but I own OCs. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

We All Wanna Believe In Love

(Cynthia-POV)

Sage walked through the door.

"Hey love, I missed you," I told him. I greeted him with a kiss.

"Hey darlin. Would you like to take a walk with me?"

"Sure."

We headed outside and the moonlight hit us. I looked at Sage. He looked so beautiful.

We stopped by the river.

Sage stopped and knelt down on one knee. I gasped quietly. I knew what was coming.

"Cynthia Sapphire Whitlock Cullen, I promise to love you every second of eternity, will you do me the extreme honour of being my bride?" He opened a black velvet box and revealed a silver ring with sapphires.

"Oh my god," I whispered, then I spoke in a normal voice, "Yes! I will be your bride!"

He slid the ring on my finger, stood up and took me in his arms. He spun me around once and then kissed me.

* * *

><p>(Jayden-POV)<p>

I was sitting on the back porch looking out at the forest.

"Hey, Jade," Julian greeted me.

"Julian. What you doing out here?"

"I thought you might be cold, so I brought a blanket and some hot chocolate." He set the mug down on the table and wrapped the blanket around me. "May I join you?"

"Of course."

He sat down and looked out at the forest.

"Julian?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever think about us...about what our future will be like?"

"Everyday I think about it. Would you like to hear my vision of us?"

"I'd love to."

"Well it begins with our wedding. Large, gaudy, and lovely, the way you would want it. Then it switches to our honeymoon in Spain. Need I go on about that? Then it switches to Carlisle's office where we both meet our first born child for the first time. Then it switches to our first house where we live with our two children. Then it ends."

"That's a lovely vision." I kissed him.

* * *

><p>(Renesmee-POV)<p>

I was in the library, reading.

"Ness?" a voice called.

I jumped. I turned and found Adam standing in the doorway.

"Adam you scared me," I told him.

"Sorry," he told me, "I thought you might be thirsty, so I brought you some blood. I know you haven't hunted in a while." He set the glass on the table.

"Thanks."

"Well, I'll be going now."

"No, Adam. Stay."

He walked over and sat down next to me on the loveseat.

"Ness, you seem out of it. What's wrong?" Adam asked.

"Nothing," I replied.

"I know you better than that Ness. Come on, you can tell me."

"I just feel sad. I was the one hit the hardest by Ally's death. I mean, I don't blame my Mom for trying to save her. It's just that Ally was one of my best friends. Being in a new city and trying to get over it, doesn't change anything." I broke down into tears.

Adam looked at me. He wasn't good with tears because he stayed with Bridget and she was tough and hardly ever cried.

"Ness, what do you want me to do?" he asked.

"I want you to make me let it go at least for tonight. Please Adam."

He didn't waste any time. He took me up to his room and locked the door.

* * *

><p>(Bridget-POV)<p>

I sat on a rock outside the Salvatore boarding house. I felt bad. Sylvia had lost her Dad. Her hero. I looked to my right were a crow was perched.

"I feel bad Damon. No one should have to lose their Dad, especially Syl. She looked for him for years and then when she found him, that bitch Delia took his life away," I hissed.

The crow changed into Damon. I guess he had something to say.

"Hey, it'll be okay. Sylvia's tough, just like you and with Stefan at her side, I can assure you that Sylvia will be fine," he told me.

He kissed my lips.

* * *

><p>(Sylvia-POV)<p>

I was sitting in the main room of the Salvatore boarding house, staring into the fire. I heard footsteps and then Stefan was sitting next to me. He took me in his arms.

I started to sob.

"Don't leave me Stefan."

"I never will. Why would you think that?"

"The people I care about have a tendency to die. I don't want it to happen again. Some of my best friends were vampires. Ever heard of the Swiss coven?"

"No."

"Exactly. The Swiss coven had some of the most gifted vampires in the world. Then one day the Volturi came and killed every last one of them. I never heard from them ever again."

"This won't be forever."

"Stefan, we live forever. The Volturi and Delia seem to have sentenced me to an eternity of grief, sorrow and suffering."

"Look on the bright side, you only have Delia to deal with. Jayden saved your family killed the Volturi."

"I know, but it doesn't change anything."

Stefan kissed the top of my head and held me close. I knew that he knew I was right. I was destined for an eternity of sorrow, grief, and suffering

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	6. Epilogue: Farewell to All

AN: I know. I know. I haven't updated in forever. I'm trying to finish the stories on hold on my profile before I work on anything new, so forgive me, please. Anyway Disclaimers are obvious, but I own any characters that aren't from the Vampire Diaries or the Twilight Sage. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

Farewell to All

(Cynthia-POV)

Time has passed by, so quickly. It's been a week since Uncle Jackson's death and now we were all heading to New York City. By "we", I meant, Sage, Sylvia, Adam, Renesmee, Bridget, Jayden, Julian, Stefan, Damon, and I. That's right the Salvatore brothers were coming with us. Sylvia was still grieving, but in time she would let it go. What was I saying, Uncle Jackson was her Father and she'd spent a lifetime searching for him only to have him ripped away from her by her stepmom.

Sylvia said nothing as we piled into the cars and headed to New York. The drive was extra long, but we managed to keep ourselves entertained with the mixed CD that Jayden had made. She put everyone's favourite songs on it, so we put it in and I pressed play. Music blasted out of the speakers.

"Love the mixed CD, Jade," Damon told her.

"Thanks, Damon," she replied.

We finally made it to New York City and passed the sign that welcomed us. I knew this was going to be a brand new experience.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


End file.
